


simple

by doubledef



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Soft Kim Yugyeom, basically yugbam make out on a couch, sexually ambiguous bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef/pseuds/doubledef
Summary: Sometimes, Bambam got needy.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	simple

**Author's Note:**

> this is v old but my bud edited it and said it was good so ?? enjoy yugbam

It didn't always end up like this.

Yugyeom, laid across the bony mass that was Bambam, snuggling into his softest bits, like his neck, stomach, thighs, watching whatever was on television at 12:34AM. The apartment was quiet, empty apart from the two men cuddled up on the couch.

Bambam didn't always let him get so close, skin on clothes on skin. He didn't always like kissing, either.

But cuddling more often than not led to it, Yugyeom acutely aware of the slow drag of Bambam's hands, massaging, scratching along the expanse of his back, sometimes trailing up to rub his neck affectionately.

Yugyeom hummed softly, content, pressing his nose into Bambam's neck. He wasn't even watching the television anymore, too high on this rare sort of affection.

Pressing a soft, fleeting kiss there, Yugyeom snuggled impossibly close. His boyfriend sighed, relaxing into his touch, hands stopping in their ministrations to press Yugyeom into him even more, turning his head to kiss his hair.

He was interested. Yugyeom was too.

So, pushing himself up on his elbows, he meets Bambam's dark eyes curiously. His boyfriend’s face broke out into an easy smile after a few moments. "Wanna make out?" 

Yugyeom laughed as Bambam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Trust him to break the atmosphere in the dumbest way possible. But that was one of the reasons Yugyeom liked him so much.

Leaning down without another complaint, he sealed their lips together, still smiling.

Bambam usually let Yugyeom lead, opening his mouth willingly when he licked against his lips, sighing quietly into his mouth. It was slow, made Yugyeom feel like he'd had a couple drinks too many. Thin fingers gripped at his waist as he rolled his hips fluidly. 

He was already half-hard. Yugyeom is too, losing himself in Bambam with every curl of his tongue.

Bambam was a good kisser. It drove Yugyeom insane, sometimes. He didn't even have time to get used to it, with their relationship being so flexible. Sometimes they behaved like best friends and that’s _it_. Other times, they couldn't get their hands off each other. They moulded well together, Yugyeom willing to go along with whatever Bambam was up for, never jealous, never needy, only when needed of course.

Like now, as he curled his fingers into Bambam's shoulders, breaking the kiss only to slot their mouths together again, flush, wet, hot. Yugyeom whined softly, pulling Bambam's thick bottom lip between his teeth, tugging insistently. 

He felt lightheaded when one of Bambam's hands moved to grip his thigh, smoothing over his ass as he did so. Yugyeom groaned his approval into his mouth, before pulling away to mouth over his jaw, nibbling light marks into his neck, golden with the summer. He always looked the best in the heat, sunkissed skin complimenting his red and black streaked hair. Yugyeom could never get enough.

Bambam was usually very quiet, only letting out a few soft noises here and there. Which was why it was so special to actually _hear_ him.

So when a long, low moan made its way out of his boyfriend's mouth as Yugyeom scraped over his collarbone, he couldn't help but moan back, hips grinding unconsciously.

" _Bam_ ," he ground out, lips still brushing against his skin. Shit- seriously? He didn't even realise Bambam could get needy, but he supposed everyone had their needs.

But now? Seriously?

Yugyeom felt so hard he could cry.

All of a sudden, Bambam pushed at his shoulders gently, so he had enough room to switch their positions, with Yugyeom on the bottom. 

Yugyeom was more than happy with this, even hitching a leg up for better access. And by God, was it sinful. He could feel the outline of his boyfriend's dick through his skinny jeans as he ground down roughly.

Shuddering, he grasped what hair he could find (since he had an undercut and all), and pulled him towards his mouth. When their lips met, Yugyeom whined softly into his mouth, encouraging Bambam to take what he needed.

Useful. Yugyeom liked to be useful. He liked feeling used, liked being good. He liked being taken care of too, but usually after he came in his pants. Bambam was good at both.

"Good," Yugyeom gasped against his lips, pulling at his shoulders, neck. Bambam pulled back, laughing, cheeks rosy, lips rosier.

"Yeah?" He breathed, hips grinding just right, making Yugyeom throw his head back to moan, "Tell me."

Oh God. Yugyeom feels his eyes roll back into his head. His cock _throbbed_.

"Good," he groaned as Bambam started kissing up his throat, "Good, good, good, fuck, _Bam_ , so good- don't stop, please." 

He could tell how affected Bambam was, judging from the way he panted into his mouth, shoving his dick against Yugyeom's a little more frantically. It drove him a little insane, matching his boyfriend’s pace as best he could with the angle. He’d come to realise it wasn’t easy to grind against something when he was on his back, but with a dancer’s grace, he made it work, goddamn it.

Yugyeom whimpered as the other man bit down on his neck, his collarbones, licking and sucking the marks afterwards, no doubt leaving his claim there. He’d have no hope covering them with makeup, but that only made it better. Yugyeom liked being owned. He liked being good, whined as Bambam whispered praises in his ear.

Bambam released a particularly loud groan in his ear, fingers pressing _hard_ into his hips, just how he liked it. Judging by the way he sighed, he just came in his pants. Yugyeom shuddered, burying his moans in Bambam’s neck, still very hard.

He didn’t have to worry about getting off with other methods as a hand slipped between Yugyeom’s legs to palm his clothed dick. Yugyeom choked out a moan, shuddering as Bambam bit down on his neck. 

“Bam-” he whimpered, feeling his stomach tense, and release, gasping through it. Bambam licked over the bite mark softly, nuzzling into his shoulder as he stroked Yugyeom through his orgasm. 

They just kind of sat there as they came down from their highs, panting. Eventually, Yugyeom tucked his face into Bambam's neck and sighed. 

Realisation that he literally just came in his pants like a horny teenager settled in soon after, and he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Bambam just laughed, probably having the same thoughts. 

"Shower time?" He giggled, digging his fingers into Yugyeom's sides, making him shriek. 

"Oh my god, dude?" Yugyeom whined, "Give me a fucking minute." Bambam cackled, but relents, only to shift a little so their position was more comfortable. Despite being so sticky… and all, Yugyeom felt his eyes sliding shut. 

He really should shower, or at least change clothes, but he was warm, being cuddled and with the man he loved. 

Yugyeom might have dozed off for a while there, but as soon as Bambam sat up, his eyes flew open to meet his boyfriend's. He smiled, and stretched. 

"C'mon. For real this time. I feel gross." Bambam said, pulling Yugyeom up. He yawned, before caving and following Bambam to the bathroom. 

Nothing sexual followed. Not that Yugyeom expected it. Sex was rare, so he enjoyed it, didn't ask for more. They giggled as they washed each other, tickling each other like kids. It was simple. Yugyeom liked it like this, and he knew Bambam did too. 

But, just to be sure, as they were all clean, snuggling into bed, Yugyeom rolled over to look at his boyfriend, "You good?" 

It took a moment for him to respond, but a smile was ripe on his face when he turned to meet Yugyeom's eyes. "Yeah, dude. Thanks for being so chill."

"It's okay." Yugyeom said, simple. Simple, simple. 

"I love you, you know." Now, that was unexpected. But not unwelcome. 

Yugyeom beamed, snuggling closer to pinch Bambam's cheeks, laughing when he whined about it. 

"I love you too." He said, a little quieter, leaning closer to press a chaste kiss to Bambam's cheek, which was red from his meddling. 

They fell asleep, close but not cuddling, just some simple contact. Simple. Just how they liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> feel like shit just want 1k of yugbam who can relate


End file.
